Spies in Anubis
by lialove
Summary: Grey Cohen and Edison Miller have just moved into Anubis House, but not for a better education, but there's an evil even greater than the anything Sibuna has ever faced. But will Sibuna even be able to help here?


I step out of the cab, and look at my partner. We're here on a mission. Someone in Pharaoh Academy is trying to find the Touchstone and kill all of the school. Miller and I are here to stop them. But first we have to stop at headquarters. Which is run by Eric, the schools headmaster.

"Hey Conehead, we gotta go." He says and we step into the school. I glare at him, and debate on weather or not I should tackle him. I decide to stick with a punch. I punch him, pretty hard, and he whines. "What'd you that for Grey?" I shush him and look at the school. Which, BTW, is huge! It's crazy. But we find Eric's office fast enough. He's rifling through files and documents when we get there. "Hey Dad? We're here." Miller says. Technically, his real name is Eddie. Oh, and Eric is his dad.

Eric looks up and hands us the files he had been looking through. "We've figured out that the enemy is somewhere in or around Anubis House, so that's where you are going to live. Report immediately to Victor upon arrival. The fate of everyone is with you. Grey Cohen, Edison Miller, find the Touchstone and the enemy." With that he pushes us out and shuts the door. I'm guessing Eddie's been here before, since he goes straight there. We knock at the door, and a blonde girl opens it.

"Wrong house. This is Anubis. I think you're looking for Isis. That's two doors down." She says and starts shutting the door. I put my foot in the door and she stops. "Mr. Sweet told us to come to Anubis. We're supposed to see... Victor. Is he here?" I say sweetly, and she opens the door again. I step in and say, "Hi, I'm Grey Cohen and that's Edison Miller. Can we see Victor?" She nods and leads me and Eddie upstairs.

"This is his office." She says and walks off. Eddie knocks, and a moment later the door opens. Victor is standing there, looking annoyed until he sees it's us. He ushers us in and shuts the door.

"I'm assuming that you are the spies?" He asks, and I nod. "I'm Grey Cohen and that's Eddie." I say. Victor nods at us.

"I'm hoping Eric gave you the students files?" He asks us, and I nod, pulling them out of my bag. "I just have a few initiation questions for both of you. "Edison, I know that you're a spy because of many generations before you, and that your family created this team. Grey, how did you become a spy?" He asks me. I decide to demonstrate. "Hello Victor." I say and hold out my hand. He shakes it. Time to put my skills to use. "Well, you broke eye contact which means you don't trust me, the watch in your pocket means you're very time focused, the aging of your hand means that you're much older than your faces appears, and ink stains on your hands show you spend a lot of time writing, so I'm guessing this room is pretty much where you live. Am I correct?" I ask, mockingly because I know everything I just said is absolutely right. He looks at me in shock.

Eddie decides it the perfect time to butt in. "Grey's dad used to work with my dad, until he left for no reason and dad found her in juvie for petty theft. So she's good at pickpocketing, just a warning. And Grey, hand over my watch and the 20 bucks you stole from my wallet." He says and glares and me. I roll my eyes and hand over the watch, but keep the money. He gives me another look, so I hand the money over. Victor looks at me in surprise. I smirk and grab the files, putting them in my bag. He stops me and hands over the room assignments. "Grey, you will be sharing with Patricia and Joy, Eddie, you'll be with Fabian and Mick." With that he shuts the door. I head down the hall and Eddie goes downstairs. I stop at the first room and look in. The blonde girl and a brunette are talking.

"Are you Patricia and Joy?" I ask, and they shake their heads. I shut the door and go to the second room. A redhead and brunette are talking. They stop when noticing me. "Are you Patricia and Joy?" I ask, and they nod. I sigh in relief and pull my bags in. "Hi, I'm Grey Cohen. I just moved here. I'm from America." I say smiling. The brunette smiles back, while Red mutters, "Oh great, another American." Brown hits her.

"Patricia, leave Grey alone." Joy says. Then she introduces herself. "Hi, I'm Joy, sorry about Patricia, she's just mad cause Mara stole Jerome when she knew Pat had a crush on him." Joy says, then covers her mouth. Patricia groans. "Joooy." I feel a need to interrupt. "I'm sorry, but where's the bathroom?" I ask, and Joy points to the door next to our room. I head in and lock it. Then I pull out my pen and start recording what I've found. "Grey, October 17, 2012. Mara, stole a crush. Joy, student council type, sugary sweetness that's fake. Patricia, tempered and unfriendly Joy and Patricia, possible spy recruits for us. Talk to Victor and Eric about them. Over and out." I head down the steps and to Eddie. I see him in his room with another guy.

"Hey Eddie, can I talk to you for a sec. Alone." I say and look at the other boy, who hurriedly picks up his stuff and heads out. I lock the door behind him. "Let's look over the files now." I say and pull them out. We put them in a pile and grab our roommates' files first. Joys is on the top. Here's Joys-

Joy Klariza Mercer

Born July 7, 1993

Liverpool, England

Hope and Fredrick Mercer

False Chosen One.

Possible member of children's secret group

best friends with Mara Jaffrey and Patricia Williamson

crush on Fabian Rutter, possibly Jerome Clarke

single

dramatic, sometimes getting into trouble, very sweet first impression

Then Patricia's-

Patricia Jade Williamson

Born November 27, 1992

London, England

Pamela and Paul Williamson, identical twin Piper Nikita Williamson

Definite part of secret group

best friends with Fabian Rutter, Nina Martin, and Joy Mercer

crush on Jerome Clarke, possible crushes on Fabian Rutter and Mick Campbell

single

TROUBLE, persistent, never listens

Then we looked at Eddie's roommates. Fabian's-

Fabian Brad Rutter

Born January 17, 1993

Liverpool, England

Felicity and Franklin Rutter, younger sister Fae Elisabeth Rutter

Possible co-leader of group

best friends Amber Millington, Patricia Williamson, Mick Campbell, Joy Mercer, and Nina Martin

crush on Nina Martin, past crush on Joy Mercer (possibly rekindled)

single

quiet, good boy, smart, A student, possible valedictorian

Then Mick-

Mick Bobby Campbell

Born September 3, 1992

Oxford, England

Michelle and Marcus Campbell, younger brother Maddox Bradford Campbell

no part in group whatsoever

best friends with Fabian Rutter

crush on Mara Jaffrey, Amber Millington, and possible crush on Patricia Williamson

dating Amber Millington

sport prodigy, not very bright, thick headed, popular with the girls

I look at Eddie and know that we both have the same thought. We have to find out more about this secret group, and maybe try to be a part of it.


End file.
